


Drabble Dramas

by sl33pl3ssnights



Category: Sl33pl3ssnights Is Bored
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23024194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sl33pl3ssnights/pseuds/sl33pl3ssnights
Summary: Different paths in my OC's universe.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Xavier and Oaks first encounter- Universe/au: Custom generic fantasy- Necromancer and Earth Mage.

**Xavier** met his last party-member in the Entrance Hall.

He hadn't stepped foot back in it since the register (there were plenty of miscellaneous entrances into the school elsewhere). 

Larger than life windows, and smooth white marble floor. Nothing had changed. The dark wood walls seemed to crawl up to the ceiling and string out in a web of rafters far above Xaviers head. A few other students occupied the hall-- most were leaned up against the cold marble pillars, subtly basking in what little heat the scones gave off, but some curled up in a window seat, snuggled up with their robes and a few pillows.

Xavier just stood in the middle of he hall, right infront of a window, it would be hard to miss him. He observed the scene outside.

It was calm, fresh snow glittering like salt and staining like powdered sugar on the black robes frolicking outside. A student walking past jolted as a snowball spiked them right in the head. They whipped around to yell at somebody out of view-- Xavier couldn't hear what they said but the cold flush on their cheeks had gotten redder. A muffled shriek of laughter got through the thick glass and the student ran out of view, presumably to chase the offender off.

Xavier liked it here. 

But in his moment of distraction someone had taken the opportunity to sidle up to him. 

The student was noticeably shorter than Xavier, reaching up to about his shoulders. Like me though, his blue and white tie (untied and hung around his shoulders) meant that he was a first year. He seemed to sense that someone was looking at him now, and turned to smile at me. 

I was caught off guard.

He looked he wasn't from here (granted, I was a transfer also but only one of about eight maybe in the whole school and he'd already met two). He had murky green eyes-- the kind that weren't flecked with brown, but actually a darker uglier shade of green. Exactly the color of evergreens. Olive Drab, I remembered my 7th grade art teacher saying once while painting trees. His skin was an unnatural tan for someone from the North, and subtle freckles and sunspots seem to rule that out entirely too. 

"Hi, are you Xavier Archna?"

But his fluttery-- almost diluted accent was definitely from the Northern hemisphere.

His robes looked heavier than most-- a cropped fur edge on the bottom and fabric that looked coarse and hand dyed. He carried a scuffed darkbrown satchel with him on his hip.  
I wondered what class he was-- he looked like a healer...or maybe a witch, but we already had a healer.

"Uh, Yeah. Are you... Oak?" Now I was really hoping I hadn't fudged up his name. It wasn't the strangest I had heard, but you could never be too careful.

He just laughed. Sweet and short. Pitched like a bell. He held out his hand  
"Yeah. I'm your new partymember...and your last if my information is correct." his grin took on a little crooked tilt.

I took his hand and shook it. "Yes, your the last one. I'd like to officially welcome you to the team...although the others aren't here."

He just kept on smiling, tucking some of his fluffy brown hair behind an ear. His ear was slightly pointed and a little misshapen... elf blood? "No problem! I'm happy to be apart of your party. I'll be your Necromancer!"

Huh. I never would have guessed.


	2. Pearly Whites

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyos and Cypress interaction snippets. +Wendall is the best roommate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Generic fantasy universe.

"You're a vampyre???" The blonde guy-- _Lyos_ hissed out, his head bobbing and body twisting as he not-so-subtly checked out our surroundings. Oh. He was one of _those people._ I snarled at him " **Fuck off**." and promptly left.

He made a sound of outrage behind me and I flipped him the bird as I stormed back inside.

Jesus fucking christ it wasn't any warmer in here.

I ignored the dirty snow trail I was leaving behind me on the (formerly) pristine wood floor and shrugged off the few students who looked like they wanted to say something. They could all just **fuck _off._** I had my own shit to deal with, and god fucking knows I didn't need more problems, or people, or friends. Not that I had any friends, but the point was that I didn't need more than I already had...which was....none. (Nonni didn't count she was my cousin and also the headmasters daughter.)

I took the spiraling staircase in the middle of the building up-- two steps at a time (although the blonde hadn't made a move to follow me, so I didn't really have to put that much space between us.)

What wing was my room in again? Northwest? Southwest? I think it was Northwest.... 

\----------------------

I hadn't gotten lost looking for our room. Nope. Absolutely not. Didn't ever even happen, not in this universe and not ever.

When I finally got to my room (I just took the long route okay---) it was empty, not a single thing pointed to someone having already been through. 

I guess my roommate was taking their time.

Well, whatever they'd show up when they showed. 

The room was nice. Two beds, a right and a left against the walls, between them a tall window with large hardwood desk underneath it. I immediately drew the curtains, sighing in relief as my eyes automatically adjusted to the lower light levels. God I hated snow. It made everything way too fucking bright, and spending a day outside in the winter made my eyeballs feel like rocks in my head.

I dumped my bag against the right bed, (if they wanted first pick they should have arrived first) and promptly collapsed into it. The sheets smelled fresh and new (or atleast newly washed if the harsh tang of bleach was anything to go off of). The bed itself was a twin, not huge but big enough. There were no blankets and I made an internal note to transport my comforter from home to me next time I was around my uncle. But for now, my coat kept me warm, and I was tired. I didn't have anything to do today right?

\-------------------------

I could smell the person inside already and I hadn't even opened the door yet.

The musky smell of exotic woods laced with an omnipotent metallic edge. It defiantly stood out from everyother scent in the hall-- and practically demanded my attention.

Was I suprised? No, it was nearing full moon and everything was so much more sensitive-- some werewolves were fine around this time and others only had mild symptoms.

I was not one of those werewolves. My sense of smell increased twofold, and my mood swung violently back and forth from avoidant and dismissive to downright aggressive and domineering.

So it only made sense that such a unique signature would be screaming at my face (Fun fact:a common scent I'd found among most people was rain. Many people walked around smelling like they'd just come in from a rainstorm without knowing it). It was quite unfortunate timing but I'd just have to deal with it.

Was I suprised that my roommate had arrived before me? Also no. I'd been held back to sign a few more documents after my initial registration, apparently although The Northern Academy had had foreign transfers in the past-- I had been the only one this year. I would have been lying if I said that wasn't a little intimidating.

I quietly unlocked the door with my issued key and stepped in. The room was dim, curtains drawn tight over the window. The walls were knotted pine with small shelves already filled with dusty books, I wondered what they were. The wood floor was worn smooth from years of use, a round gray rug stationed between the two beds. It reeked of eucalyptus, dust, and pine.

The other student was sleeping, curled up on the sheeted bed in a thick black coat. His skin looked deathly pale-- and if not for the rising and falling of his chest I might have actually gone to check his pulse. His hair was inky black and tied into a long ponytail, the top layered so short that it didn't even catch in the elastic-- instead sticking out in all directions. His duffle was on the floor next to the desk.

I took a step forward. The floorboards let out a squeak of betrayal...

And then he woke up.

\-------------------

_Someone else was in the room._

__

Creakkkk--

I opened my eyes.

Well, would you look at that. My roommate finally decided to show up.

It was a werewolf, a pair of smooth brown ears ontop his head. His hair was dark brown, and almost looked chestnutty from here (but the lighting was off because of the yellow curtains so). It was styled in a loose long-ish bob except for two longer locks he cuffed in the front (the cuffs were real gold, I knew because he couldn't wear silver, and not many other metals were that rich in color). His skin was tan-- eyes an abnormal golden color. They were shiny and reflected green in the pupil. 

His clothes were weird. His shirt was a smooth golden silk with details sewn in with magenta and brown thread, his pants were dark brown and cinched tightly at his waist but flared out at the bottoms, the fabric was tightly knit and almost looked a little furry.

A pair of black robes were thrown over his shoulder and his duffle was held loosely at his side.

I pushed myself up into a sitting position and yawned. I couldn't have been asleep too long, it was still fairly light outside and I didn't really feel that sleepy anymore.

I ran a hand through my hair, slipping it out of the elastic. "I took first pick, I hope you don't mind.".

Goddamn, the uptight politeness of what just came out of my mouth burned me worse than phoenix blood.

This seemed to shake him from whatever trance he was in though because he smoothly claimed the other bed, folding his robes and setting them on the sheets and his duffle at the end of the bed. "Its not a problem..."


End file.
